The present invention relates to a device for a vertically displaceable positioning of an upper belt articulation or belt deflection point in a two-door motor vehicle without a middle column, including a carrier which at a top thereof receives a belt articulation or belt deflection fitting and which can be transferred from a position of rest covered by an interior side-wall trim to at least one upper position of use projecting beyond the side-wall trim.
A carrier for a safety belt of the type generally noted above, which, in its retracted concealed position of rest, does not adversely affect the appearance of the motor vehicle and the extension height of which can be matched to different shoulder heights, is disclosed by German Patent Specification No. 2,738,140. If the front seats are moved a substantial distance backwards, and furthermore, the associated backrest is also brought into a position inclined backwards, in the event of a collision, the safety belt may lose its restraining function, especially where slim occupants are concerned, because the shoulder-belt portion then runs more in the transverse direction of the vehicle than in its longitudinal direction. Even more unfavorable conditions arise when the interior is of generous size and there is, therefore, a greater distance between the upper belt articulation or belt deflection point and the shoulder of the belt user.
To remedy this, it would be appropriate either to shift the belt articulation or belt deflection point to the rear or bring this point nearer to the occupant. A shift to the rear is unsuitable because the space available to the passengers sitting at the back is then reduced. Further, when a belt-reeling mechanism is used, this mechanism and the delivered belt band are located in a region already largely filled by the adjusting mechanism for the associated side window. Bringing the belt articulation or belt deflection point towards the occupant considerably impairs access to the back seats and makes it difficult to leave these back seats easily.
Thus, an object of the present invention is, while still arranging a upper belt articulation or belt deflection point near a point of entry so as to ensure favorable conditions of space, to obtain, at all times, a shoulder-belt band run which is considered as the best possible, in all seat positions and even with a generously dimensioned distance between the shoulder and the belt articulation or belt deflection point, without making it difficult to get into and leave the back seats.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a transverse displacement of the deflection point is obtained because the carrier, pivotable about a lower bearing, possesses a guide track on at least one of its outer surfaces aligned in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The guide track is engaged by a guide pin or fixed location so that when the carrier reaches a position of use, the guide pin runs into a track portion extending parallel to and spaced from the straight line direction of the guide track to tilt the carrier towards the seated passenger.
The parallel and spaced track portion can merge into an end portion which extends as a prolongation of the straight line direction of the guide track and which is passed through during the belt-feed function of the carrier.
Another carrier guidance arrangement can be obtained if the guide track extends continuously beyond the spaced track portion extending parallel to it. In this carrier guidance arrangement, the carrier is moved until it reaches an offering position for the belt band and the lock tongue, at which point, the guide pin, running past tongues positioned in the guide track and pivotable counter to spring force, runs along the guide track as far as its lower end in a straight line. Only during the return of the carrier is the guide pin transferred into the spaced and parallel track portion by an inclined lower tongue in the guide track for the assumption of the position of use.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the carrier has a pivot part pivotable about a lower bearing and supported on the body and a telescopic part extendable from this pivot part and receiving the belt deflection point. The pivot part is supported via a lever arrangement, of which the end located at the body, in the position of use of the carrier, is movable upwards with slot guidance so as to pivot the carrier away.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.